Angels
by Digifan1
Summary: The goggle heads along with Izzy Ken and Kenta get turned into girls.
1. Chapter 1 meeting

Digi : Here's the remake of angles sorry it took me so long to get it up

Mizu : Finally taking a break from Digimon: Medieval i see

Kori : Finally

Digi : Just do the disclaimer

Mizu and Kori : Digifan1 dose not own digimon just some Oc's . Now on with the fanfiction!

* * *

(Davis POV)

I was just getting ready to go to the park and, see if there was anything i could do since it was the first day of summer.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to the park.

Once I got there i ran over to the soccer field to find four other kids and Tai.

"Hey Tai!" I yelled runing over to them.

"Hey Dai." Tai replied once i was close enough to help.

"Who are those four." I asked Tai with a small smile.

"There some new friend's i met yesterday." Tai said with a smile.

I guess i could understand why Tai would want new friend's after the digiworld incident me and Tai where sorta ignored.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Daisuke but you can call me Davis." I said smiling at the four kids.

"I'm Takuya nice to meet you." A kid with brown hair and brown eyes said.

Takuya also had on red shirt and, blue shorts also the kid had a pair of square goggles.

"I'm Tagiru pleasure to meet you" A boy with brown hair that had a bit of red in it with brown eyes said.

Tagiru also wore a blue shirt with a cartoon on it plus he had grey shorts and, a pair of goggles like mine.

"I'm Zenjirou." Zenjirou had short brown hair with brown eyes.

He also wore a black shirt and, very dark blue shorts he did look nice though.

"Hey there name's Takato." Takato had messy brown hair and, light red eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Dai would you like to have a score match with us." Tai asked me.

"Of course i would." I replied with a smile.

We played soccer for about an hour after we got into teams to make it simple my team had Me Zenjirou and, Tagiru.

While Tai's team had him Takuya and, Takato.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Izzy, Ken and a green haired kid with green-hazel eyes hidden behind glasses watching.

"Ok lets call it a game." Tai said.

"Well that sure was fun." Takato said with a smile.

"You guys where great. By the way my names Kenta." The green haired kid said.

"My names Izzy and this is Ken." Izzy introduced himself and Ken to the others.

"My names Daisuke but call me Davis." I introduced myself.

"I'm Taichi call me Tai" Tai introduced himself.

"I'm Takuya nice to meet you." Takuya said with a smile.

"Hi there names Tagiru." Tagiru smiled warmly after introducing himself.

"My name's Zenjirou." Zenjirou said with a smile.

"We better get home it's getting late." Izzy stated.

"Wait before we go do you guys mind coming to my one and only soccer game this summer?" I asked nervously.

"Sure! sounds like fun to me." Tagiru said with a smile.

(Next day/ Takato POV)

I woke up at noon so i took a shower and, got dressed which took about an hour.

Then i ran out to the place where Davis's soccer match was being held.

"Hey Takuya." I said runing over to the stands where Takuya was sitting next to Tagiru.

"Hey Takato. Have a seat" Takuya said with a smile as i took a seat next to him.

A few minutes later the game started the game lasted for two hours.

After the game Davis's team had won the game.

We meaning me Tai, Takuya, Tagiru and, Zenjirou walked down to congratulate Daivs.

"Hey Davis great game." Takuya said as i gave Davis a hug that nearly crushed the life out of him.

"Ta-ka-to yo-ur ch-ok-ing m-e" Davis tried to say.

"Takato your choking him." Tai said.

"What?" I asked before looking down at a choking Davis.

"Eck!" I nearly squeaked letting Davis go.

Davis took a huge breath of air.

"Where you trying to choke me?" Davis asked as he glared at me.

"No." I giggled lightly.

"Come on guys we should celebrate." Ken said as everyone agreed that we should.

So we had fun until the night then we each headed home.

Boy i could tell i'm gonna have fun with this bunch.

* * *

Digi : Ok that's it for now

Mizu : Review

Kori : Or Fav/Follow


	2. Chapter 2 fun

Digi : Here's the second chapter of Angels

Kori : Good luck with that Digi

Mizu : Yea good luck

Digi : Anyway i don't own Digimon just some oc's and the plot

Mizu and Kori : On with the fic

* * *

(Takuya POV)

I woke up sometime around 12:00 and quickly took a shower and got dressed to meet the others.

My mind wondered to yesterday it was awesome i made some new friends.

To bad i wasn't going to see them today.

I was going somewhere to meet the legendary worrier's new friends witch consisted of five groups.

It me about twenty minutes to get to the meeting point witch was at the park.

"Hey guys." I said once I was sure they could hear me.

"Hey Takuya." Tommy said as everyone else just ignored me.

"Tommy how have you been?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"I've been great Takuya." Tommy said.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was in a good mood probably because tomorrow is his birthday.

I'll have to ask Davis and the others to go birthday shopping with me.

"So are where are your new friends?" I asked a bit curious as to where they could be.

"There coming in about thirty minutes. " Tommy said with a innocent smile.

"Alright then lets have a soccer game while we wait." I said cheerfully.

"Sure!" Tommy said with a smile.

We played soccer for about thirty minutes.

We stopped once the other worriers friends come.

I don't get a good look at them since they were so far away.

I didn't pay attention to the details like there names and such.

"Hey Takuya!" I heard Takato exclaim before he gave me a hug.

Wow! Now I know how Davis felt.

"Takato your crushing him." Davis said.

Takato let me go i took a huge breath of air.

"Ge! Now i know how Davis felt when you hugged him." I said with a frown.

"HEY! I don't hug you guys that hard." Takato said slightly afended.

"Excuse me but do you now each other. " A kid who looked to be about Tommy's age who's name i believe his name was Cody.

"Yea we meet yesterday." Kenta said as the others including me nodded.

(Kenta POV)

"Well is this meeting over?!" Tai half asked half demanded i'm pretty sure it was because he was bored.

"Um sure i guess." The girl named Mimi said cowering slightly.

"Taichi calm down." Davis said trying to calm Tai down.

"Why's Tai so edgy around them?" I asked Ken and Izzy as Davis worked on calming Tai down.

"We'll explain why later. " Izzy said loud so that only Ken and i could hear him.

"Davis maybe Tai would like it if we all hung out without the others." Izzy said.

"Sure come on Tai!" Davis exclaimed dragging Tai away as Me Takato, Takuya, Izzy and Ken followed.

We ended up going to Davis's house since his parent's and sister weren't there.

We ended up watching TV until it was night.

"Hey you guy's wanna come over a sleepover tomorrow" Davis asked us with a nervous look.

"Sure!" I exclaimed with a smile as everyone nodded or smiled.

"Great see you all tomorrow!" Davis said with a smile.

We all left with a smile on our faces.

* * *

Digi : That's it for this chapter

Mizu : Review if you like it

Kori : Thats it bye


	3. Chapter 3 digiworld

Digi : Here's the third chapter of Angels

Hinoko : Yep better hurry then

Kori : Good luck

Mizu : She's right you're gonna need it

Hinoko : I'll do the disclaimer : Digifan1 dose not own digimon just some oc's

* * *

( Tai POV)

I woke up at noon took a shower then got ready to go to Davis's house.

It took me twelve minutes to get toDavis's house.

When i got there i found out that i was the last one to get there.

" Hey now that we're all here can you guys help me go birthday shopping for Tommy? " Takuya asked somwhat nervous.

" Sure! " I replied while everyone else nodded.

It took us about 19 minutes to get to the mall. Once we got there we went to the sports and game shop.

" Hey guys do you think Tommy will like this one? " Takuya asked holding out a orange soccer ball.

" Yes I think he will." I said.

We each took presents for Tommy that we each thought looked wonderful.

" Well that was fast." Takato said with a little bit of a smile.

" Yep but it was kinda fun!" Kenta said in a so what cheerful voice.

" Got that right. " Davis said.

In all the time we where talking we found our way to the park.

" Hey Tommy over here! " Takuya yelled at Tommy.

" Hey Takuya! " Tommy yelled even though he had lots of gifts in his hands.

" Happy birthday! " Takuya said handing him the present as we all followed his example.

We talked and had fun with Tommy and our respective groups of friends.

After about thirty minutes we started for Davis's house.

Once we got there we went to Davis's room and changed brushed.

" Well this was sure a interesting day!" Izzy commented.

" GET OF ME DAISUKE! " I heard Takuya yelled.

I looked up to see Daisuke huging or choking Takuya.

I laughed so hard that i nearly fell over of the bed.

" THIS IS NOT FUNNY! " Takuya yelled again.

Davis pouted a little before letting his victim go.

All of us started laughing while Takuya pouted.

We where so busy laughing we didn't notice Davis's computer start to glow.

The last thing i saw was imence light before everthing went black.

( Tagiru POV)

" Tagiru wake up! " I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Gumdramon's only female.

When i opened my eye's I saw a dragon that was pink her tail was shaped like a heart that was red her eyes where the same color as Gumdramon's finally where her ears where supposed to be where mini angel-like wings.

" Excuse me but who are you? " I questioned.

To be honest for some reason i thought that the female dragon was Gumdramon.

I only asked to be sure i was right.

" Tagiru you know who I'm! " The female dragon now known as Gumdramon.

" Gumdramon your a girl. " I stated using all my power not to laugh.

" Two things one I'm not Gumdramon anymore I'm Lovelymon two look at yourself cause i ain't the only girl here! " Gu- i mean Lovelymon said in a sassy voice.

" What are you talking about Lovely? " I asked deciding to call Lovelymon Lovely for short.

Lovely snorted at my question before heading of motioning for me to follow.

When Lovely stoped we where at a lake she motioned for me to look at my reflection.

When I looked at my reflection i was surprised to ses a girl looking at me she had long brown hair with red bangs all in all she looked like me just more female.

I looked clamly over at Lovely.

" Lovely could you help me find my friends? " I asked in a surprisingly clam voice.

" Sure. " Lovely smiled.

It took us 43 minutes to find everyone.

I was a bit surprised and amazed that everyone was canged to girls.

Basically they looked the same just more female with longer hair.

I saw each of them had digimon of their own.

Oy it's gonna be a while before where out of here.

* * *

Digi : In this story Takuya and his gang had digimon

Hinoko : Right also everyone looks the same just more female with longer hair

Kori : Review or

Mizu : Fav


	4. Chapter 4 shoping

Digi : Here's chapter four

Hinoko : Well good for you

Kori : So last time the goggle heads Kenta Zenjirou Izzy and Ken got turned into girls

Mizu : So let's see what happens next

* * *

( Zenjirou POV)

" So what do we do now? " I asked while Dizikmon was walking right next to me.

Dizikmon looked like a kitten with mini dragon wings instead of ears and her eyes where light hazel. Dizikmon also had a dark purple fur tone.

" Maybe we should go back to the human world. " Izzy stated.

Davis and Tai nodded then led us to a tv screen and held out some weird devices to the tv screen next thing I know we're in a dog pile in Davis's room.

" Can you all get of me! " Takato yelled.

It took us 23 minutes to get sorted out of the dog pile.

" I guess we should introduce ourselves I'm Ladyveemon or LV for short. " Ladyveemon said.

Ladyveemon looked like a gatomon just blue with ruby red eyes and dragon wings. Ladyveemon also had black gloves.

" I'm Lovelymon call me Lovely for short! " Lovely said.

Lovely was a dragon that was pink her tail was shaped like a heart that was red her eyes where the same color as Gumdramon's finally where her ears where supposed to be where mini angel-like wings.

" I'm Flaremon! " The digimon standing next to Tai said.

Flaremon looked like a Biyamon with dragon wings and light blue feathers.

I smiled as the digimon continued to introduced themselves.

The digimon next to Takuya introduced herself as Frilemon.

Frilemon looked like salmon only a bit bigger and the puppy ears where angel wings the fur color was also red with blue eyes.

Takato's partner though looked like a Lopmon but instead of the long ears she had dragon wings for ears the eye color was dark yellow the fur or body color was red her name was Mintomon.

Kens partner looked like Frilemon but dark pink with angel wings instead of dragon wings and green eyes. Her name was Winomom.

Kenta's partner looked like a light yellow puppy with pink dragon wings for ears and light purple eyes her name was Danamon.

Finally Izzy's partner looked like Danamon only she was gold and had angel wings instead of dragon wings with jade colored eyes her name was Cocomon.

" Well i think we better change. " I said seeing as my close where to baggy.

" Davis do you have any tight close we could where? " Ken asked.

" No. But i do have some of Jun's old clothes we could wear. " Davis said.

Goodness knows why he would have his sisters clothes.

With greeted teeth i nodded boy oh boy this is gonna be a long day.

( Ken POV )

It took is 49 minutes to get dressed.

Needless to say girl clothes are uncomfortable and tight.

I looked in the mirror my hair was tied in a pony tail.

I was in a dark blue shirt with purple pants with black shoes.

" Well we better go and get some new clothes. " I said once we where all ready.

" Yea we can't live on Jun's clothes. " Davis said.

When we got to the mall we got lot's of clothes some boy clothes to hide our aperence.

" We'll that was fun! " Kenta said.

We continued walking around and talking.

" Hey excuse me but have you seen a boy by the name of Davis Motomiya? " Kari asked.

" No we haven't seen him but I'm his cousin Kiseki Motomiya. " Davis lied in a easy tone.

" Well than Kiseki could you give this to Davis? " Kari asked handing Davis a letter.

" Sure i can. " Davis replied.

After Kari left we headed to his house for sleep.

* * *

Digi : Kiseki means miracle

Kori : Smooth Davis can tell a lie

Mizu : Cool chapy digi

Hinoko : Review please


	5. Chapter 5 New friend

Digi : Sorry for taking so long to update Angels

Mizu : Heres the next chapy

Kori : Hope you enjoy

Hinoko : This is for everyone who reviewed for any of the chapters

Digi : There's a big surprise in this chapter!

* * *

(Izzy POV)

When we got to Davis's house, and looked at the letter it turned out to be a love letter from Kari.

Of course it was easy to tell she don't like him.

Everyone even Davis knew she don't like him.

" Izzy you can get changed now." I heard Tagiru say to me.

I nodded and went in to change I just threw something on sincecwe agreed to dress like girls unless it's important that someone has to see us.

After we all got changed we went outside.

" Ow! Sorry about that!" Tai said after bumping into a girl with long brown hair and she had brown yellowish eyes.

" It's ok. My names Marcus Damon nice to meet you." Marcus introduced herself.

We all introduced ourselves then asked Marcus to hang out with us.

We had lots of fun hanging out with Marcus.

We also found out she got changed from a boy to a girl so did her Agumon.

Now her Agumon called herself Pinxmon she is pretty cool Pinxmon looks kinda like a bear that could stand on it's own two legs that had boxing gloves.

Pinxmon was different from a bear because of her coloring as well she had dark purplish blueish gloves and her furr was pink.

We told Marcus and Pinxmon about almost everything.

I was surprised at how easily we got along with them.

" Hey Marcus do your parents know you're a girl?" Davis asked Marcus.

" No. Not yet at lest I just turned into a girl so whenever I'm around someone I dress as a boy." Marcus stated calmly.

" Oh. Well good luck with keeping the fact you're a girl secret. " Davis said smiling.

" Thanks I'll nesd it." Marcus stated with a giggle.

That's when they came in.

(Marcus POV)

The rest of the DATA squad had to walk in with their new friends when I was talking to my friends didn't they?

I sighed feeling slightly upset that they had to show up when I was having fun.

" Hey guys we should probably be going." Zenjirou said to us.

I guess he noticed that everyone stiffened including me.

" Yea I think we should what about you guys? " Kenta asked looking at Zenjirou with a smile.

Everyone nodded not wanting to waste time I got up and walked up the others waiting to see if I could get out of here.

I walked towards the door hopping for no distraction luckly me and the girls managed to get out with no delays.

" Well that was boring! " Tagiru said with a little pout.

I let out a little giggle that was short.

Urgg there I go again acting like a total girly girl I wonder what's making me act this way.

" Well we could always just go to the park." Takuya stated.

" Yea we could have a game of soccer or basketball." Takato said with a smile.

We all agreed before heading to the park.

We got to playing soccer.

" Hey mabey we could go to the digi world." Ken asked with a smile after we played a long socer game.

" Sure!" Tai said as the others nodded their agreement.

I took of running since the others told we where Davis's house was and we where having a race.

" AAAAA!" I yelled when I bumped into someone.

" Baka watch where your going!" I said turing my head up to glare at whoever bumped into me.

When I saw his face i nearly gasped in shock.

The reason was I found myself looking into Thomas's eyes.

His eyes where so beautiful. How come I never noticed?

Wait what am I thinking.

I managed to snap out of my trance when Yoshino practically pushed me out of the way to get her oh so wonderful boyfriend.

"Watch it!" I said glaring at Yoshino.

" You watch it and stay away from my friends boyfriend!" A orange head snapped.

She must be Sora I glared at her she was dating Matt I know Tai liked Matt it was pertty easy to tell.

But this thing is dating him ugh what am I going to do.

" Marcus dose not have to take orders from a witch. " Davis said with rage in her eyes.

" What are you gonna do about it Kiseki?" A girl who I guessed was Kari said.

" News flash sweetheart my name ain't Kiseki while I do know Davis I am not his cousin! Now go to your perfect blonde boyfriend and leave us alone!" Davis yelled in anger.

I heard her voice crack on the blonde boyfriend part guess I'll just have to ask her about that later.

It took a while but Kari and her friends finally left.

I ended up crashing with Davis at her house with the others.

I fell asleep almost instantly after all it's been a long day.

* * *

Digi : Here it is please review

Kori : Digi her will be working on a new fanfiction

Mizu : Sorry it took so long

Hinoko : Bye till next time


	6. Chapter 6 new female

Digi : Here's the next chapter of Angels

Kori : Hope you liked the lasy chapter

Mizu : Enjoy this chapy

Hinoko : Please be nice there will be a Fem!Cody in this chapter. Right and Cody's the last female digidestend!

* * *

(Cody POV)

It's been about a week or so since I turned into a girl.

I hid it from everyone even my mother and grandpa.

In all honesty I don't know how they couldn't notice anything weird.

Shows how much they care.

" Cody." I heard Mijimon say.

Mijimon looked like a small panda cub with yellow fur and blue eyes.

" What is it Miji?" I asked using Mijimon's nickname.

" Can we get goin'." Miji asked.

" Alright lets go." I said then picked her up and headed out to Davis's house.

When I got there I nocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

" Excuse me miss but do I know you? " A girl that looked like a female version of Davis that had answered the door asked me.

" Davis?" I asked her.

The girl blinked before she smiled.

" So I guess you got changed to Cody?" Davis asked.

I nodded.

Davis smilled and led me inside she introduced me to her new friends that I didn't know and told me everything that happened.

" How'd you get changed Cody?" Kenta asked.

" Umm...well I was reading and my computer started to act funny." I started and then stopped to gather my thoughts.

" So I went over to check it out and got pulled into the digiworld in the digiworld I met Mijimon." I pointed to Miji at their confused looks.

"In the end I went home with Miji here and hid the fact that I was a girl." I finished my story.

The girls and I ended up chatting with each other for an hour or so before I got a message on my D-terminol.

" What dose the message say Cody?" Takato asked.

" It says 'Cody we're under attack and we need help please hurry -Kari' and thats it." I said

" I guess we don't have time to change we need to go." Tagiru said.

Everyone nodded in agreement with her statement.

" DIGIPORT OPEN!" Davis said with hee digivice out in front of her.

(Tagiru POV)

I groaned at the feeling of being crushed by everyone.

" COULD YOU ALL GET OFF OF US!" Davis yelled.

Everyone scrambled to get off the enraged leader girl.

" Where do we need to go?" I asked Cody and Davis.

" My digivice says we need to go to a desert area." Cody stated.

It took only a few minutes to get to the area all we had to do was fallow the sound of a fight.

" So who helps?" Tai asked.

I have to agree that we couldn't all help that would be umm...for lack of better words too many digimon.

" I guess Tagiru Zenjirou and I will help." Davis said.

Everyone nodded not wanting to disagree with Davis.

I pulled out my digivice and said the first thing that came to mind.

" DIGI EVOLUTION!" Even as I said this I could see eyes on me I could hear Davis and Zenjirou say it just as the words left my lips.

" Lovelymon digivolve to Foxmon!" Foxmon looked like a 10 year old girl with red hair and pale skin and blue shoes the only things telling you she was a digimon were her long Angel-like pink 5 feet wings and the purple sword she was holding.

" Dizikmon digivolve to Dragomon!" Dragomon looked like a 10 year old as well but she had yellow hair and black shoes her sword also was black instead of purple.

" Ladyveemon digivolve to Fairymon!" Fairymon looked 10 like the others but her hair was blue and her shoes were a sharp pink her sword was a light color of orange.

"Attack!" Davis said.

Lovely and the others attacked with their swords glowing white as they struck a huge evil looking digimon he sent out a huge dark blast of black.

I didn't see anything else before everything started changing.

Then I saw nothing.

* * *

Digi : That's it for now

Kori : Review

Hinoko : Fav

Mizu : Or follow


	7. Chapter 7 lost

Digi : Here's the seventh chapter of Angels

Kori : Hope you liked the last chapter

Mizu : Enjoy this chapter!

Hinoko : Please be nice!

* * *

(Davis POV)

" Dai wake up!" I groaned sightly but opened my eyes.

I looked up to see a tiny and furry blue digimon on my stumink.

" LadyV?" I asked.

" No it's Minnemon or Minne now." Ladyveemon or Minne said.

" Where are we?" I asked after taking a look around.

We were inside a cave no doubt about that but it was dark and scary.

" I don't know." Minne confessed.

Just than I heard a voice.

" Hello. Is anyone there?" I recognized that voice it was TK.

" Who's there?!" I asked although I was pretty sure it was TK any thing's possible in the digiworld.

I heard foot steps coming towards me.

In a few minutes TK came into view.

" Your one of the girls that helped us right?" TK asked.

" Yes. Yes I am TK." I answered blankly.

" Who are you?" TK asked.

My eyes flashed I quickly whipped away my emotions though.

" Now now TK don't tell me you don't remember me." I said staring him straight in the eyes.

" Davis?!" TK asked.

" Ding ding give the boy a prize." I said sarcastically.

" How? Why?" TK tried.

" Later for now we need to find a way out." I said.

TK just nodded.

Patamon was flying a bit behind with Minne on his back.

How did she manage that.

I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over something and ended up on top of TK.

" Umm... sorry." I said blushing lightly.

TK nodded although his face was bright red.

We both got up and continued walking.

(Takuya POV)

" Taky waky waky!" I heard a voice that soundsd like Frilemon's say.

I opened my eyes and looked up to face Kouji and a small furry red colored digimon.

" Frile where are we?" I asked.

" In some sort of cave Taky. And it's Pumymon or Pumy now." Frilemon or Pumy said.

" Who are you?" Kouji asked.

I looked up at him straight in the eyes.

" Really?" I asked.

" Takuya?" He asked me.

I smirked.

" Who else?" I asked.

" Come on Pumy we need to find a way out of here." I said to Pumpy.

I tried to get up but it hurt to move.

Kouji picked me up bridal style and I blushed darkly but I cuddled up to him anyway.

(Tagiru POV)

" TAGI-CHAN WAKE UP!" Someone , who sounded a lot like lovely, shouted at me.

I opened my eyes and blinked several times before looking up to see a small furry pink digimon and Yuu.

" Ug...where are we Lovely?" I asked.

" In some sort of cave. And it's Rainemon or Raine." Raine stated.

I nodded and then turned around to face Yuu.

" Yuu what are you doing here?" I asked him.

" Just waiting for you to wake up Tagiru." Yuu said.

I smiled at him before getting up.

On our way to find a way out I tripped and scraped my knee.

I winced when I tried to move.

" Tagiru get on my back it would be less painful." Yuu said.

I nodded not having the strength to fight over it.

At some point I fell asleep on Yuu's back.

(Takato POV)

" Takato wake up." I heard Minto say.

" I'm up Minto." I said opening my eyes.

I quickly glanced around and saw Henry and Terriermon standing not to far away.

" Hey Takato." Terriermon said.

" Hey Terriermon." I greeted.

After a while Henry and I agreed to find a way out of the cave we were in.

I tripped over a rock while walking.

I whimpered slightly.

" Takato are you ok." Henry asked trying to help me.

" It's just my leg." I said.

Henry sighed and picked me up bridal style.

I blushed but made no move to stop him.

(Tai POV)

'Of all the people that I could've been stuck with it had to be my crush.' I thought.

I mentally sighed this was gonna be a long day.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin.

" Calm down Tai." Matt said.

I looked at him blankly.

" Tai listen we need to find a way ou of this cave." Matt said.

I nodded mutely.

'I absolutely refused to talk to him. I want nothing to do with him' I Thought.

Sadly I was so into my thoughts I didn't watch where I was going and ended up tripping on top of Matt.

It took a moment for my brain to catch up to what was happening.

I was kissing Matt!

Now I would be a liar if I said it was bad but I forced myself to stop.

" Aww look it's a new couple." Lillymon or Lilly teased.

Lilly looked like a furry blue ball with wings and eyes.

I glared at her a bit before I got up and continued walking.

Matt and I completely ignored each other.

(Izzy POV)

'Ugh my feelings are so messed up.' I thought as Lomemon or Lomy and Joe fought to keep up with me.

Lomy looked like a furry ball with eyes and angel wings.

I blinked I felt a bit sleepy the next thing I know I saw black.

" Izzy! wake up!" I heard Lomy say.

" I'm up let's get going." I said wincing at the pain of movement.

"Joe! can you carry Izzy?" Lomy asked.

" Lomy I'm fin-" I started.

" No your not." she stated firmly then looked at Joe.

" Well?" She asked.

" Um...Okay?" Joe said.

I rolled my eyes but got on his back anyway.

This was gonna be a long walk.

( Cody POV)

" Cody!" I heard Miji say.

I opened my eyes to see a ball of yellow fur and blue eyes.

" Your finally up." I heard a voice that sounded like Tommy's say.

I looked up to see it was Tommy.

I smiled.

" Hey Tommy." I said.

" I think we should find a way out of here." Miji said.

" Sure!" Tommy and I said at the same time.

We both got up and started to search.

" Which way do you think we should go?" Tommy asked looking around.

" I think we should go right." I said after some thinking.

Tommy nodded and we started right.

(Zenjirou POV)

I'm stuck with a idiot at least that's my discretion of him.

He's a idiot that's all I can say.

" Denial~" Dizik said.

Boy was I gald that Taiki and Shoutmon were so far up that they didn't hear her.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Denial is exactly what it means." I blinked still pretending to be clueless.

Dizik pouted but then smirked I wasn't sure I liked it.

" You know what I mean~" She said quietly pointing at Taiki.

I gasped and glared at her.

She only giggled.

" Guys hurry up." Taiki said.

I shot Dizik one last glare before going faster.

While walking I heard Dizik laugh.

I was gonna get her back for this and I know how.

(Marcus POV)

I walked fast with Pinx partically jumping beside me.

I was walking fast to avoid Thomas.

My feelings right now where to confusing to deal with.

" Marc I'll race you." Pinx said.

I smirked " Your on." I said and ran as fast as possible.

I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over something.

" Marc are you ok?" Pinx asked.

" Yea. It's just my ankle." I said as I tried to move.

" NO! I mean don't move." Pinx said.

I blinked Pinx was acting really strange.

Thomas walked up right than I bit my lip.

" Thomas can you help her?" Pinx asked.

Thomas ended up supporting me thanks to Pinx.

If it's the last thing I do I will get her back.

(Ken POV)

" Ken it's time to wake up." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Wino I'm up." I said while opening my eyes.

" You're up." I heard a unfamiliar male voice say.

I blinked and looked up to see one of Takuya's teammates.

" Yea. And who are you?" I asked.

" Sorry my names Kouichi." They boy said smiling.

I smiled back.

" Maybe we should try to find a way out." I suggested.

" Yea I think we should." Kouichi said.

I got up of the ground and dusted myself off.

" Which way should we go?" Kouichi asked.

" Umm...how about right." I said.

Kouichi nodded.

I grabbed his hand and started right blushing lightly.

(Kenta POV)

" Kenta wake up." I heard a voice that sounded like Dana's say.

I opened my eyes and saw a furry ball with wings and eyes.

" Dana?" I asked.

" Not now dear my names Kanamon or Kana." Kana said.

" Umm... Kenta do you know where we are?" I looked up to see Kazu.

I looked around before shaking my head no.

" Maybe We should find a way out." I said.

Kazu nodded then we started our search for a way out.

" Wait which way should we go?" Kazu asked.

" Right." I said before dragging him off with Kana following.

* * *

Digi : Ok doky hope you enjoyed it!

Mizu : Please Review

Hinoko : Fav

Kori : Or follow


End file.
